1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as a cellular phone capable of executing an outgoing call processing by way of input of a telephone number.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cellular phones having various types have been proposed. For example, a straight style cellular phone, a flip style cellular phone in which a straight style key pad part is covered with a rotatable top, a foldable style cellular phone, a slide style cellular phone, and the like have been proposed.
In a foldable style cellular phone in a related art, in general, the shape is designed to be compact. When a user carries out a phone call by using the cellular phone, the foldable style cellular phone is put in an opened state to carry out the call. It should be noted that the foldable style cellular phone in the related art generally have a first casing as a main body and a second casing to which a main display is mounted. The first casing and the second casing are hinge-connected via a hinge part. Furthermore, a sub display is provided on a back face side of the main display in the second casing. As a technology related to the foldable style cellular phone, for example, a technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-88512 is known.
Incidentally, among the foldable style cellular phones, some cellular phones, including a large display screen and a key board and multiple functions, have been appeared as data terminals. The foldable style cellular phone as this data terminal is superior in functionality as compared with the cellular phone in the related art, but inevitably the shape becomes totally large. For that reason, if the phone call is carried out with the foldable style cellular phone in the opened state similarly to the foldable style cellular phone in the related art, the ease of use is deteriorated.
In view of the above, such a method is considerable that the outgoing call or conversation is carried out with the foldable style cellular phone in a closed state. However, in the case of the foldable style cellular phone as the data terminal, even if the conversation can be carried out with the foldable style cellular phone in the closed state, when the cellular phone in the closed state, operation keys such as a key board provided to the first casing on the main body side are hidden. In this state, the user cannot start the outgoing call by using the key board to input a telephone number of an intended party or the like. Of course, at the time of the outgoing call or conversation, the cellular phone is put in the opened state once, and then the user uses the key board to input the telephone number of the intended party or selects the telephone number of the intended party with use of an incoming call or outgoing call history, so that the user can start the outgoing call by using the cellular phone. However, the user needs to perform opening/closing of the cellular phone at least one time at the time of the outgoing call or conversation.
In this way, when the outgoing call or conversation is carried out by using the foldable style cellular phone as the data terminal, there is a problem that the ease of use is not satisfactory to the user.